


Wishful Beginnings

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Down The Gutter Drain [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural, John/Dean/Mary, "In The Beginning" 'verse-does it count as incest if he hasn't even been conceived yet?, prompt, from comment_fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Beginnings

Dean knows what he's thinking is wrong, but when has that ever stopped him? Mary has him pinned up against the wall, and Dean knows yes, she is – will be – his mom, but it doesn't change that her body has curves and dips in all the right places and she's behind him…and when hasn't that been a turn on? Dean would think it wouldn't be, doing what he does, but he long ago came to grips that he has the oddest kinks.

Mary smiles at him, believes him, because she knows how she's affected him. Then she goes and brings him home to her mom and dad - (Samuel and Deanna, really mom?) his grandparents - who died long before he was born. It's sort of like she's bringing home a date. That feeling doesn't go away at all after meeting her parents – his grandparents – but when they part ways, Dean tries to put it out of his mind.

Its funny how many things stay the same and are different, when Dean is confused; he still unconsciously goes looking for his dad. Or maybe John just finds him, because either way they are sitting at a booth and talking about Mary. John then says something that Dean would never have expected.

"You remind me of her, I guess, so it isn't all that strange that you are attracted to Mary. I've seen how you look at her, what I'm saying is that – I'm not threatened by you, I trust you- it's weird, but I trust you. I'm not going to get jealous of you and her, if, you know, something happens." John looks him in the eye, his voice is steady – he isn't joking, he sounds as serious as he's ever been – as Dean knows him best.

"Oh." Dean is blown away, and he can't get his head wrapped around it. Is John (because he can't think 'dad', anymore) offering to share? Does that sort of thing exist in this day in age as Dean understands it?

John's hand touches his thigh under the table, and Dean is sure he hasn't missed anything. Mary comes into the diner with her hips swaying and hair framing her face, she sees John and Dean and her face brightens up and she's beautiful and deadly, Dean always wanted to keep someone like her, but never got around to it. It seems he doesn't have to, because Mary found him. John gets up and Mary sits down fitting sung between them.

Dean laughs, because he's found a home (and maybe he can keep it), and hello: hey, Sammy, wherever you are, Mom is a babe, and I'm going to hell – again.


End file.
